


The Chloe, Nadine, and Sam Adventures

by inshadesofblue



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe x Sam, Colorado, F/M, I love Chlodine but Chloe x Sam serves this story better oops, Just a couple of nerds fighting assholes and climbing cliffs and shit, Mythology - Freeform, Nadine x Chloe (platonic), Treasure Hunting, Violence, historically based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inshadesofblue/pseuds/inshadesofblue
Summary: Chloe Frazer and Nadine Ross have built not only a partnership, but a friendship. With their money from the tusk they found together, they travel Europe. Only issue is that they’re both quite bored of the life they’ve been leading.At least, until Sam Drake calls Chloe with a very tempting offer: a potential lost treasure. And get this, they’ve got competition, more than they would like.





	1. Prologue

Fingers strained against rope, sweaty and desperate. Muscles ached. A laugh sounded in the room, but it was too dark to see the source. Pitch black, in fact. The man in the ties couldn’t say much. He knew what they’d do to him if he spoke. He had seen what they did to his team, and he would rather not face that fate himself.

 

Suddenly, a fire was lit in front of him, and he saw the source of the laughter. She was tall, dressed like an American army soldier with the uniform’s sleeves rolled up. The muscles in her arms flexed as she leaned down into a crouching position. Light cast shadows on her angular face as she chuckled in amusement. “So you’re the archeologist? You know, you sounded a lot tougher than you look.”

 

The man said nothing, only sat there and looked up at the army woman, flexing his fingers against the ropes. He appreciated the warmth of the fire, and decided to focus on that instead.

 

“Nothing to say, hm?” The woman asked. “How about we start with our names.” Shestood up and took a large step over the fire between them and crouched in front of him. She leaned in so close to him that he could smell her breath. Minty.

 

“I’m Bridger. Well, that’s my last name.” She leaned away slightly and stood back up. “Maybe if you’ll tell me what you know, I’ll tell you my first.” She flashed him a winning smile, although her eyes were glaring down at him.

 

“I ain’t tellin’ you shit,” the man said through gritted teeth. “Where’s the rest of my team?”

 

“Oh they’ll be fine. As long as you talk.” Bridger said it so calmly that she might as well have been talking about the weather. She picked up a stick from out of the fire, and held the flame so close to the man’s face that he started to sweat. 

 

“Where the hell is the rest of my team?” The man said, this time in a yell. Bridger laughed in amusement and waved the flaming stick around. 

 

“You really don’t learn, do you?” She said teasingly. “Alright. I guess I can work with you. I like the stubborn ones.” 

 

The man watched as Bridger lowered the flaming stick onto his thigh. The denim fabric on his leg went up in flames. He cried out in pain, and Bridger simply laughed and whipped out a handkerchief, waving the fire out. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” the man wheezed through strangled grunts. “The hell do you want?”

 

“I’d like to know what you were looking for in Colorado,” Bridger said, eyes narrowed. “What was there? Surely a group of prestigious archaeologists wouldn’t waste time on things of little importance. So what. Was. It?” 

 

The man swallowed nervously as ripples of pain moved through his leg. He strained against the ropes in a moment of sheer panic, trying desperately to break free. “Please don’t hurt me. We weren’t looking for anything,” he gasped. “We we’re tracking potential migratory paths of early Natives. That’s all! Nothing useful.”

 

Bridger’s eyes narrowed even more, her dark brows forming a menacing expression. “Bullshit. One of your team members told us that you were looking for ruins. Pueblo ruins, to be exact. Why?”

 

The man didn’t answer, only stared down at his feet until he felt a fist hit his face so hard that he choked on air. He felt warmth, a trickle of blood down his forehead, an ache so strong that it made him dizzy. 

 

“Why?” Bridger demanded. 

 

“Because we’re archeologists, and in case you didn’t know, that’s what we do,” he choked out. The metallic taste of blood entered his mouth. Bridger snorted.

 

“What was in the ruins?” She asked, low and menacing.

 

“Eat shit,” the man said defiantly.

 

That was when Bridger snapped. She threw punch after punch to his gut, his face. She ran a knife across his arm just deep enough to draw blood. She slammed him and his chair back into the wall.

 

At the end of this ordeal, he was left groaning, sitting there stiffly with blood covering most of his body. Bridger’s knuckles were stained with not only his blood, but her own.

 

“Want to have a chat?” She asked. 

 

He shook his head, such a small gesture that it was barely visible. Bridger sighed. 

 

“Well, I have my answer. Shame. Guess we will have to find whatever you were looking for.”

 

The man shook his head again, and looked up at her into her bright grey eyes. “You never will.” His words came out in the raspy voice, so quiet it was barely audible.

 

“We’ll see.” Bridger responded.

 

A gunshot rang through the room.


	2. The Beginning of Everything

Chloe firmly believed that lost things always have a way of coming back, one way or another. This was one of the many reasons she did what she did, hunting treasure, finding lost cities. She lived off of the thrill that came with a good chase or the satisfaction of surviving another fight with only a couple scratches. Chloe Frazer was good at many things, but being reckless was her strong suite by far. Or, as Nadine would joke, being a selfish dickhead.

 

Maybe she was a selfish dickhead, but she’d definitely improved over the years, and over the course of her partnership with Nadine, the woman she was currently sharing a London hotel with. The upside of finding an ancient treasure was not only the adventure, but the money that came with it. She hadn’t been to Europe too many times, so that’s where she went. Nadine, of course, wanted in.

 

They had spent a few months together, doing some odd jobs here and there. Sam was over in America, probably causing his own chaos, Chloe reckoned. He told her that he’d call if any big opportunities came up, considering Nathan Drake was officially settled down for good this time. Chloe hoped he’d call soon. She was tired of doing nothing.

 

 

One warm spring night, Chloe and Nadine went to a bar, as one does on a Tuesday night. The bar was shady to say the least, with cracking wallpaper and faded posters of nineties rock bands. A few men in the corner smoked cigarettes as the bartender served another drink. 

 

“This is cozy,” Nadine remarked as they sat down at the bar. A Nirvana song played over the blown-out speakers as the men in the corner smoked. Ice clinked in the cocktail the bartender was serving. All Chloe could smell was smoke.

 

“Cozy indeed,” she remarked, glancing around. “You know, I thought London would be more charming, if I’m being honest.”

 

Nadine chuckled. “I’ve been to London. I should’ve warned you. Once you get past the tourist attractions, it’s just another city.”

 

“Just another city indeed.” The bartender walked over and smiled at them kindly. “I’ve lived here my whole life, and it definitely gets old.”

 

“Thankfully I don’t plan on spending my whole life here,” Chloe said with a grin. “Oh, and can we get two beers? Budweiser?” 

 

He nodded. “Can do.” 

 

“Good call,” Nadine said, watching the bartender get the drinks out of the fridge underneath the bar counter. 

 

“We’ve been traveling for months, I know what you like.” The bartender set the two beers in front of them. Chloe gave him a quick thank you before opening hers and taking a big gulp. Nadine did the same.

 

The two of them sat in silence for a while, drinking their beers and listening to the music. Finally, Nadine spoke up. “Has Sam called yet?” She asked.

 

Chloe shook her head. “Nah. Says he hasn’t found anything worth calling us over for.”

 

Nadine snorted and took another big gulp of her beer. “Frankly, I would take any job at this point.”

 

“Ah, same.” Chloe sighed and watched the bartender serve a few more drinks, watched as the sky outside the dirty windows of the bar grew dark. She took another sip of beer and wished for something, anything to happen.

 

 

At three AM, Chloe still wasn’t asleep. She was sitting on the balcony in a red sweater, still gazing down at the cars driving the streets. The ringing of her phone startled her to the point she nearly jumped.

 

Sam’s name showed up onscreen, and her heart jumped. Maybe he’d finally found a job. Or maybe he’d decided to join them in Europe.

 

“Sam,” she said into the phone, breathless.

 

“Chloe! Long time no see. Well, talk. Either way, glad you answered. Sorry for calling you so late. What time is it there?”

 

“Three. But it’s fine. What have you got for me?” Chloe felt her heart pounding. Damn, she had missed the jobs. The adventures. Sam.

 

“Damn. My bad. Anyways, I have a job.” He paused for a minute, and she could almost see his sly grin through the phone. “It’s a big one. Like, BIG big. I’m talking potentially millions of dollars here. Bigger than the tusk.”

 

Chloe’s heartbeat went from pounding to

erratic. “That big?”

 

“That big, alright.”

 

“Is it in the states?”

 

“Yeah, it’s in Colorado. I’m visiting Nate right now, but I can hop on a flight soon. Plus, seems we’ve got competition.”

 

“The more the merrier,” Chloe said cheerfully. “Can’t wait.”

 

Once again she could picture Sam’s smile as he said, “Oh trust me, it’s a trip.”

 

“Tell me all about it,” Chloe said, leaning against the railing of the balcony. Sam sighed on the other end of the phone.

 

“Maybe you should get some sleep first.”

 

“Not tired.”

 

“Uh-huh. I don’t care. No treasure hunting on two hours of sleep, I don’t care how much you want the details now.”

 

Chloe smiled to herself, and went inside. She closed the glass door to the balcony and sat on the yellow sofa of the hotel suite. “Thought you said this was a time sensitive issue.”

 

“It is, but not so time sensitive that you can’t get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow, I swear to God.”

 

“Ah, of course that’s what you swear on.”

 

“Hey, if you were raised Catholic, you’d be the same way.” 

 

Both of them laughed at this, and Chloe suddenly felt very tired, as if she’d been tired before but now the relief of finding a job was just too much to bear. “Maybe,” she said simply. “Anyways, you’re probably right. But you better tell me everything tomorrow.”

 

“Will do, Frazer. Have a good night. Get some sleep, because you are going to need it.”

 

“Okay.” She paused, and glanced out the window at the London lights that she would soon be leaving behind. “Goodnight, Drake.”

 

He hung up, and Chloe was left sitting alone on the sofa with nobody to talk to. She could hear Nadine lightly snoring from the other room. She figured now was about time to fold out the couch and go to bed.

 

After all, adventure awaited.

 

 

The next day, Chloe woke up to sunlight streaming in through the hotel windows. Nadine was sitting at the tiny kitchen dining table with a book, studying it carefully.

 

Chloe instantly reached for her phone, checking for any messages from Sam. Nothing. He was probably asleep, considering the time difference.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Nadine asked, looking up from her book and setting it aside. Chloe just shrugged in response.

 

“Not too well,” she said, “Considering I learned just last night that we have some more dirty work to do.”

 

Nadine raised her eyebrows and laughed in disbelief. “Sam called?” She asked, her eyes wide and bright.

 

Chloe smiled at her and chuckled. “Oh he called alright. At three AM. Says this job is bigger than the tusk.”

 

“That’s bullshit, but I’ll still take it,” Nadine said, leaning back in her chair and smirking. “You know, Drake isn’t that bad.”

 

“I tried to tell you,” Chloe teased. Compulsively, she picked up her phone. No new messages, especially not from Sam. She forced herself to set her phone down. 

 

“What’s the job?”

 

“He told me basically nothing. Only that the job is in the states. Colorado. Apparently we’ve also got competition, so it’s a time-sensitive thing.” 

 

“The best kind of missions always have competition,” Nadine remarked. “You think this is our last day in London?”

 

“May very well be.” Chloe’s phone started ringing just as she spoke, and she instantly answered, not even glancing at the name of the caller. 

 

“Well, well, Frazer. Time to talk about that job.”

 

 


End file.
